unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Sullivan
|occupation = Treasure hunter Businessman Former thief, United States Navy serviceman |gender = Male |voice actor = Richard McGonagle |motion capture = Richard McGonagle }} Victor "Sully" Sullivan is an American treasure hunter, fortune seeker, and businessman, as well as a friend, one-time mentor and father figure of fellow treasure hunter Nathan Drake. Throughout the ''Uncharted'' series, Sully appears as a major character and ally to Drake and his friends, often joining him in his various adventures. In all of his appearances, Sullivan is voiced and motion captured by Richard McGonagle. History Background and early life Victor Sullivan was born in 1951. As a child he shared a difficult relationship with his lousy father, and as a result he never developed a desire to raise a family of his own. As a young adult, Victor served in the US Navy, although he was later dishonorably discharged for running illegal scams. Victor entered the criminal business, where he operated as both a smuggler and free-lance thief, accepting contracts from clients without asking too many questions, although he bared a tendency of double-crossing them. Victor once even dealt with the infamous drug lord Hector Alcázar where he sold his boss a few woodcut prints which had managed to smuggle out from Japan. At some point, he eventually came under the patronage of Katherine Marlowe, and the two developed a romantic relationship. In 1991, while assigned to steal Sir Francis Drake's ring and astrolabe in Colombia, he encountered teenage runaway and street urchin Nathan Drake, who had designs on them as well. After saving the boy from Marlowe's thugs, he offers to look after him and teach him, beginning a decades-long friendship between them. Victor later befriended his elder brother Samuel, although the two maintained an uneasy alliance as they often did not meet eye-to-eye on several occasions, according to Samuel it is suggested that Victor may have double-crossed him in the past. Throughout the following years, Nate and Sullivan often got into dangerous situations, even jail time. Despite these hitches, Sullivan raised and protected Nate like his own son, and stood by him even when his actions got them into trouble. Nate grew to love Sullivan as his father, and became very protective of him as time went on. He later showed great concern for Nathan's well-being when the latter began displaying a dangerous amount of "recklessness" during his search for Iram of the Pillars. ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' In Golden Abyss, Sully is asked by Nate to help him rescue Marisa Chase, who is held captive by General Roberto Guerro in the jungles of Panama. Sully agrees to help Nate and the two of them paddle down a river in a canoe to reach the lost city of gold called Quivira, which is where Guerro is heading with Chase. After fighting some of Guerro's men down the river, Nate and Sully go on foot through the jungles and encounter more of Guerro's soldiers and even Jason Dante's hired mercenaries. Nate and Sully soon reach a crevice that Nate successfully jumps across, though Sully doesn't. He instead falls and injures his leg, resulting in Nate continuing on his own to Quivira while Sully stays behind to hijack one of Dante's helicopters as an escape vehicle. Later, Sully arrives in Quivira to rescue Nate and Chase as the cavern collapses. Nate, Chase, and Sully take the helicopter Sully stole to fly back home. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' Sullivan is Nathan's partner for the early part of the game, and is trusted by Nate with the secret of Francis Drake's diary containing the whereabouts of El Dorado. The two travel to the treasure's location on Sully's yacht alone, leaving behind Elena Fisher since she, as a reporter, threatened to let others know of what they were after. Nate and Sully find the temple of El Dorado picked clean; Sully complains, stating that he "was really counting on this one" and was "up to his eyeballs in debt." They follow the trail to a German U-Boat, where Sully stays behind because he was spooked by the decrepit submarine. When Drake returns, he discovers that Sully has let Gabriel Roman know about their expedition in order to reassure him the debt would be paid. Roman takes the map from Drake and shoots Sully in the chest. Sully is discovered to be alive when Elena captures footage of him entering a helicopter with Roman and Navarro. Suspicious that he may have been working for them all along, Elena and Nate chase after him to the monastery. When Nate and Elena find Sully in the library, he explains that he has been preoccupying the mercenaries this whole time, trying to keep them from finding the treasure vault. He earned their trust in order to stay alive long enough to be rescued, while continuing the search for the treasure on his own. When asked how he survived the gunshot, he reveals that Francis Drake's journal—which Nate gave him earlier—blocked the bullet. Sully stays with Elena while Nate searches for the Treasure Vault; he later diverts the mercenaries away from the vault and meets Drake there, only to be separated again shortly after by a booby trap. Sully attempts to contact Drake over the radio but his messages are frequently broken up; by the time Drake reestablishes contact, he is under enemy gunfire and needs Drake's help. After dispatching the enemies in the courtyard, Nate urges him that they find El Dorado before its curse can be unleashed. Sully is sceptical at first, until he and Drake see Roman transformed by the idol. In further shock by the sudden appearance of the mutants, Sully helps Drake reach the treasure before it is airlifted out of the cave. He stays behind in the cave fighting the mutants, and doesn't reappear until the very end, dirty and worn down by his encounter. While Nate and Elena are disappointed that they're leaving the island empty-handed, Sully reveals that his yacht contains a large quantity of treasure stolen from Eddy Raja's dead pirate gang. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Sullivan plays a much smaller role in Among Thieves compared to his role in Drake's Fortune. After Drake is put in jail in Turkey, Sullivan arrives and bails him out using both his and Drake's money – it is assumed to be the treasure they stole from the pirates in the first Uncharted. Chloe Frazer had helped him find Drake, and comes with Sullivan to Drake's cell. Sullivan tells Drake that Harry Flynn has found Marco Polo's ships in Borneo, but that he has not yet found the Cintamani Stone. Sully then tells him that Flynn's client is Zoran Lazarević, and that the two have been working together all along. They soon make a plan where Chloe will distract Lazarević's camp with explosives so that Drake and Sullivan can sneak into the camp and look at Lazarević's files to see if they can find where the Stone is. In Borneo, Drake and Sullivan arm explosive charges around Lazarević's camp. When they are all armed, they detonate the explosives, resulting in Lazarević leaving the camp to find out what happened. Sullivan and Drake then sneak into the camp, with Drake going into Lazarević's tent while Sullivan watches for soldiers. From the files, Drake learns that the Stone is not in Borneo, and that Marco Polo never had it. What Lazarević is looking for is Shambhala, and is trying to pick up Marco Polo's trail back to Shambhala because the Stone is still there. They decide to head to a nearby mountain to see if the bodies of Marco Polo's crew are there. After a gunfight with Lazarević's men, Drake and Sully head to the mountain and meet up with Chloe. At the mountain, they find a tomb with hundreds of dead bodies, the resting place of Marco Polo's crew. Inside, they find a Phurba and a map that says that a temple in Nepal has a secret path to Shambhala, which would only be revealed to the person with the "golden passport"—the Phurba. They then leave the tomb, though Chloe betrays them to Flynn and Lazarević's men. Flynn learns about the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe to take Drake and Sullivan to Lazarević. Along the way, Chloe shoots and kills the two soldiers who were escorting Drake and Sullivan. Drake and Sullivan try to escape from Flynn and Lazarević s men as they chase them. They finally escape them by jumping off a cliff into a river. After escaping, Sullivan states to Drake that the stakes this time are too high for a man his age, so he's going to go somewhere warm while Drake meets with Chloe in Nepal, although where he briefly vacations is unknown. Sullivan doesn't appear again until the last chapter in Tibet, where he helps carry an injured Elena outside to Drake. Sullivan expresses his disappointment over Drake not obtaining the Cintamani Stone and then leaves him and Elena alone as he chases after Chloe. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Sullivan returns in Drake's Deception, and has a very major role in the game as usual. A principal part of the game's plotline is the close relationship that he and Nate share. He is first seen with Nate walking to a local bar in London, where the two make an exchange with Talbot and Charlie Cutter. The deal goes well until Nate catches Talbot trying to trade Nate and Sully counterfeit bills in exchange for Nate's ring. The two get into a brawl with Cutter and several other men. After the fight, they try to escape the bar by going through the back door, only to encounter Cutter and more men. The two are dumped into trash and are encountered by Katherine Marlowe. She steals the ring, and then Cutter shoots both Victor and Nate. A flashback to 20 years earlier expands on how Nate's and Sully's long friendship began. Sully is seen at the Francis Drake museum in Cartagena, using a key mold to copy the indentations of a lock on a display case which houses an astrolabe and Francis Drake's ring. Nathan watches Sully tuck the copy into his wallet and follows, as he has plans to steal the astrolabe and ring as well. Sullivan is aware that Nate's following, but assumes that he's merely a street urchin thinking Sully to be an easy mark. Nate steals his wallet, presuming he's gotten away clean, but Sullivan quickly catches up to him and demands it back. In their brief encounter, Sullivan treats the boy with a fatherly concern, asking him where his parents are, which solicits a cold response from Drake. Ultimately, Victor regains his wallet, unaware that Nate neatly pilfered the key from it. Key in hand, Nate makes his way back to the museum to try to steal the ring before Sullivan. However, he os soon cornered by Marlowe, Sullivan, and her guards. Drake surrenders the astrolabe to Marlowe, but insists that he doesn't know anything about a ring. Marlowe slaps Drake, shocking Sullivan. He attempts to restrain her, and Drake flees. Upon realizing that Marlowe's men are prepared to kill the boy if necessary, Sullivan intervenes on his behalf several times during the furious chase that follows, and eventually guns down an agent who corners Drake. Sullivan brings Drake to a tavern and buys him a meal. The two discuss Sir Francis Drake and his astrolabe. Drake believes Sir Francis was charged with a secret mission from Queen Elizabeth, and the astrolabe hid whatever he found. Without the ring, the astrolabe could not be opened, so the situation reached a stalemate. Nate, made extremely distrustful from his life on the streets, refused to give Sullivan his name, not certain of what Sullivan wanted from him. Sullivan explains that Nate's free running abilities and interest in history shows genuine talent, but he lacks experience. He offers to take the boy under his wing in order to get him off the streets. Nate agrees, and finally introduces himself as Nathan Drake. Upon returning back to the present, it is revealed that Nate and Sully were wearing bulletproof vests and Cutter has been in league with them the whole time. The three escape the alley and meet up with Chloe, who is searching for a car that belonged to Marlowe. When they reach the garage where it was last seen, the car is missing, with clues leading into an underground tunnel. Several scenes later, Cutter, Nate, and Sully eavesdrop on Talbot and Marlowe trying to solve the cipher with the forged ring, only to discover it's fake. After the two leave, Nate finds the Golden Hind—a figurehead related to the galleon Sir Francis Drake circumnavigated the world with — and uncovers a map inside. The three then escape with Chloe in their van. The four meet back at Cutter's apartment and make a plan, spliting up Sully and Nate to France, while Cutter and Chloe head to Syria. In France, Nate and Sully find a castle, and underground the two unlock a tomb. Inside they find an amulet, leading to the Atlantis of the Sands. While the two try to escape, they encounter Talbot, who then takes the amulet and escapes while Sully and Nate are trapped by a swarm of spiders, but eventually make it out. As they try to leave the mansion, Talbot's men attempt to burn the building down, but the two manage to escape. Sully then starts asking Nate if the whole hunt for treasure is worth all the trouble they've been through, saying that it's just Drake's pride they're doing this for, but they both agree to continue. Nate suddenly realizes that since they were followed, Cutter and Chloe may have been too. They make it to Syria only to find Talbot's men already there. They eventually run into Chloe and Cutter, warning them about Talbot's men, and so the four search on for the other amulet. Nate and Cutter get separated from Chloe and Sully while running away during a gunfight but are eventually reunited. While Chloe, Nate, and Sully try to unlock a secert stone passage, Talbot drugs Cutter by shooting him with a dart, telling him to not trust Drake. As soon as they enter the tomb, Cutter, being claustrophobic and drugged, panics and gets into a fist-fight with Nate and attempts to strangle him. Sully and Chloe try to pull Cutter off, but Cutter is too strong. Sully resorts to pulling his gun on Cutter, but Chloe then convinces Cutter that he's killing Nate, causing him to revert to normal. As they continue on, Cutter questions if Sully actually would've shot him. Sully answers yes without hesitation. The four encounter less aggressive spiders, uncover the last tomb, and attempt to make it out but are stopped by Talbot and Marlowe. They are shot at by several guards but make it out alive, yet Cutter breaks his leg from a far jump on a burning tower. The four leave the area, using a tour bus. Chloe questions Nate on whether or not it's really worth all the trouble and what he's trying to prove. With Cutter and his broken leg, Chloe decides to take him home while Nate and Sully continue on with the hunt. They start making their way to Yemen where they hope to find the next clue to finding Iram of the Pillars. Sully and Nate then meet up with Elena, where they search the old part of the city and through a tower where they head underground. The three are about to use the constellations to find Iram of the Pillars when they are attacked by another swarm of spiders, who seem to tolerate the light more than the ones in France and Syria. They make it out alive, and as soon as they leave the tower, Nate is drugged by a dart, the same way Cutter was by Talbot. Sully tries to comfort Nate but Nate becomes aggressive and runs away, where he hears Talbot in his head, telling him not to trust Sully. After knocking Nate out, Rameses, a Yemeni pirate hired by Marlowe who has taken Nate onto his converted cruise ship, tells Nate that he has Sully hostage. When Nate reaches the lower quarters of the ship, he finds a decoy of Sully, ultimately falling for Rameses' trap. Sully is next seen being held in a convoy lead by Marlowe's men. He kicks the lead driver out of the car he is driving when he attempts to shoot Nate. Eventually, he is saved by Salim, and joins Nate and Salim's Bedouin tribe in trying to find the Atlantis of the Sands. When they ride into the desert, a sand storm hits them, separating Sully and Nate from Salim and his men. They attempt to find the city on their own and come across a temple, which leads into Iram of the Pillars. Nate and Sully find a fountain of water that supplies the whole temple with water. Nate drinks some of it, and Sully uses some to wash his face. Several seconds later, Sully is shot in the back by Talbot and Marlowe, and then dies with Nate slowly letting his body down, grieving for him. Angered, Nate then runs after the two, trying to kill them. As Nate progresses through the temple, he hears Sully's voice and hallucinates, seeing Sully several times. He makes it to a room where he sees Sully and immediately holds him at gunpoint, tremulously asking if he is real. Sully takes his gun and flicks him in the face, telling him never to point a gun at him again. Sully explains that when Nate drank the water, it made him hallucinate, causing him to believe that Sully died. They conclude that Talbot and Marlowe want the water of the city to control their enemies with fear. The two encounter Talbot and Marlowe and watch them lift up the Urn. The two split up trying to flank them, but Talbot sees Nate and attempts to shoot him – Sully shoves his hand away, making him miss. Talbot then knocks Sully out and pushes him into the water. Nate dives in to try to save Sully, and then takes his flare gun and shoots the chain with which the Urn was being lifted. Nate fires two times into the structure behind Marlowe, making the whole temple crumble. As Nate and Sully get out of the water, they attempt to make it out of the city but run into Talbot and Marlowe again. As soon as they are about to shoot Nate and Sully, the room starts to crumble and the floor collapses. Nate, Marlowe, and Talbot fall. Talbot and Nate manage to get to higher ground, but Marlowe gets caught in quicksand and begins sinking. She begs for Nate's help, while Sully discourages him. Nate ultimately makes the decision to save her, but it proves too late, causing her to sink along with Francis Drake's ring. Talbot is left furious and chases down Nate and Sully. When they get to higher ground, Talbot sneaks up on them and tackles Nate. The two fall off a cliff and onto a short platform where they get into a knife fight. Talbot eventually gains the advantage and tries to stab Nate to death, but Sully assists Nate by shooting Talbot in the arm. As soon as Sully is about to finish him off, the platform starts shaking. Sully loses his grip on the gun and it falls. Nate starts to fall as well, but catches a ledge as well as the gun. Sully is left on the platform fighting Talbot. As Nate climbs closer to them, Talbot is about to kill a weakened Sully with a rock, but before he can, he is shot several times by Nate. Talbot dies and his body drops off the platform. Sully and Nate run into Salim with two other horses and leave the crumbling city just before it sinks back into the sands. Sully reveals he managed to get a few coins from the city while he was there and tells Nate it was "enough". Arriving back at the airport, Sully talks to Nate about his difficult childhood, and that he never wanted a son of his own, nor did he believe himself able to raise one. And then, Nate came "barreling into his life". He states that he's made a lot of mistakes, and is far from perfect, then leaves the rest unsaid. Sully gives Nate his wedding ring and Nate asks him how long he'd had it. Sully simply says, "too long." Following a reunion between Nate and Elena, Sully leads the three of them to his "new" plane—a cheaper version of the one Nate and Elena had crashed four years earlier. The trio discuss the plane's parachute quantity—a joke from the first game between Elena and Nate—while boarding the plane for home. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Sullivan returns in A Thief's End with a similar role compared to Drake's Fortune but with more appearances than Among Thieves. He is first mentioned in Chapter 4, where Elena suggests that Nathan seek Sully's help concerning the Malaysia job. In this chapter, we also learn that Nate and Sully haven't seen or heard from each other since Yemen. When Sam, Nate's older brother who was presumed dead fifteen years ago, resurfaces and asks for Nate's assistance, Nate asks Sully for help "one last time." Nathan and Sam head to the Rossi Estate in Italy in order to steal a cross that could point to the location of Captain Henry Avery's lost treasure amounting to $400 million. Nate asked Sully, who knows a lot of people in the auction that will take place in the estate, to get them invites in order to cleanly infiltrate the place. After Nate and Sam scale the ravine and enter a backroom of the estate, Sully greets them while smoking on his cigar and embraces Nate. after that they brief on how to get the cross. As Sam and Nathan attempt to steal the cross, Sully meets up with Rafe Adler and Nadine Ross, with the former knowing that Sully wouldn't be just sightseeing. Despite them running out of time, Sully asks Nate to wait before shutting off the power to let Rafe feel like he's won, only to have the cross snatched from right in front of him. and secures a Limo as an escape vehicle. As the adventure draws them to Scotland, Sully chooses to stay behind and wait by his plane. The trio have to leave quickly after finding another clue to the location of Avery's treasure, as Sam and Nate are discovered by Rafe, Nadine, and Nadine's paramilitary organization Shoreline. After a close call, they link up with Sullivan in his plane and fly off. According to a coin Nate and Sam picked up, and a light map of Madagascar pointing to King's Bay, they immediately head to their next destination and start to question Avery's intentions. Sully remains with the brothers as they travel around King's Bay in hopes of finding another clue. He pays for the jeep the trio use during the search. They eventually arrive at a large tower with a map that points to eleven other towers in the region. Using the coin they picked up from Scotland, they manage to narrow down the location of Avery's treasure to two towers. Sam heads for one while Nate and Sully head for the other. Nate and Sully arrive at their tower, which was an abandoned clock tower in the middle of a market. They discreetly enter the tower and solve the tower's bell puzzles and realize they are at the right tower. After solving a second puzzle involving twelve other pirate captains who were dubbed by the puzzle as "Founders", they realize what Avery's intentions for the puzzles were. Before they can get word to Sam, Rafe hacks their phones and the trio are ambushed in their respective towers by Shoreline mercenaries. After a shootout in the market, Nate and Sully bail in their jeep while being chased (and shot at) by a Shoreline armored personnel carrier throughout King's Bay. They arrive at Sam's tower but leave after seeing him being chased by a Shoreline convoy. Realizing they cannot drive any further to follow the convoy, Nate grapples onto one of the convoy's trucks and leaves Sully behind. Sully makes it back to their motel, and the Drake brothers arrive shortly. Outside, Nate and Sam conclude that Avery was recruiting to establish Libertalia. As Sam explains to a confused Sully, Nate narrows down the possible location to an island northeast of King's Bay. At the moment they enter their motel room, Elena confronts Nate and realizes he's been lying to her for the past few weeks about his whereabouts and storms out of the room. Sully tries to convince Nate to run after her and leave the task of finding Libertalia to him and Sam, but Nate drives him away. Sully also walks out and watches over Elena. Later, after Rafe catches up to the Drake brothers, Elena finds and nurses Nathan back to health. When he asks how she found him, she radios in to Sully. Nate explains to him that Sam lied, and now they're focused on rescuing him. Sully's last appearance is at the end of Chapter 20, when he reunites with Nate, Sam, and Elena after helping Nate take care of a heavily armored vehicle. He explains he had traversed through a port town from where he landed his sea plane. After they make it to a crude skycar-like transportation system, the platform breaks apart when Sam tries to help Nathan up. Sam, separated from the rest but near the mountain where Avery's ship is, goes off in search of the treasure. Sully and Elena go with Nate as far as they can in order to get Sam, but are soon impeded by a high wall. After pushing a wagon and helping Nathan up, the wagon falls away and irreparably breaks. Sully and Elena are forced to let Nathan go on ahead alone. After Elena rescues Nate and Sam, she radioes Sully and fires a flare gun. The four then fly back home. Sully tells Nate that there will be no more phone calls about "one last time" and then tells him "don't be a stranger" and that next time he is in town beers are on him. When Nate and Elena head home, Sam asks Sully what's next for him. He says he is working on a business deal of sorts. The pair then agree to partner up for the job. Retirement and years later Years later, Sam and Sully are still friends, but retired from the treasure hunting business. They periodically visit Nate, Elena, and their daughter Cassie at their beachside home. Characteristics Appearance Sully is a tall man with slicked back gray hair, gray eyes, and a mustache which is constantly mocked by Nate. He has a deep voice. While it is clear he is aging, he only really starts to show the visual signs of it in Drake's Deception, where the fact he's hitting sixty is very true. He usually wears cargo pants and Havana shirts, but in Drake's Deception he switches to button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Though fit in his youth, his figure waned as the years went on, becoming more wiry. Despite this, Drake still claims Sully to be "strong as an ox", though this might just have been Nate trying to spur Sully on, or perhaps Nate being in denial. He used to have dark brown hair. His mustache was given an entirely new revamp to give it a more realistic feel, as explained by the developers. Personality For the most part, Sully is a kind man who cares deeply for Nate, the man he raised as his own son. The pair constantly mock one another, albeit lightheartedly. Like Nate, is very quick to make jokes, sometimes even expanding on Nate's, even when the pair are in somewhat dire situations, such as when they had been captured by Flynn and Lazarević's men in Borneo. He always advises Nate to take more prudent action instead of thinking with his pride. He is very protective of those he is fond of, constantly risking his life for his friends. Despite this he was, in his earlier years, more than willing to betray his acquaintances if the consequences were not severe. Nate argued with Elena over him not being a "back-stabber" but his actions showed otherwise at the start of Drake's Fortune. This streak seems to have largely diminished, at least around those he loves. Sully can be prone to bouts of mean-spiritedness in his earlier scenes of Drake's Fortune, as he seems to only have an interest in the treasure of El Dorado. This is due to his own frustration regarding his massive debts, as he is much friendlier in the later sections of the game. Sully is very sarcastic. After Nate says that he has to have faith he says, "That and a quarter will get you twenty-five cents." Sully's most prominent character trait is his womanizing habits. He often speaks of prior conquests, to humorous effect throughout the games, leading Nate to call him "a dirty old man". Nate also informs Sully at one point that he makes everything sound "dirty" to which Sully seems to be completely oblivious. Relationships Nathan Drake Sully is often seen as both the best friend and father figure of Nathan Drake. He cares about Nate, but his loyalty has been tested multiple times throughout the series, and not always in his favor. He and Nate share banter regularly, and having known each other for many years, they regularly exchange stories of the past, usually in context to what they are doing at the time. He had been the best man for Nate and Elena's wedding, and had shed a few tears during the proceedings. Samuel Drake Despite Samuel Drake's blatant distrust of him, Sully never acts as standoffish. It is implied by Sam, however, that Sully has double crossed him in the past. Sully does care for Sam, as he is earnest about saving him, but does suggest more legitimate means rather than searching for Avery's treasure. By the end of A Thief's End, they've teamed up. In the Epilogue, he sends a letter to Nate saying both he and Sam are retired, and attaches a photo of the two of them at a cafe in Havana. Elena Fisher While at first regarding her as little more than one of Drake's flings, calling her "the girl", Sully does flirt with Elena Fisher, showing off his "womanizing" skills he claims to have. As the series progresses, he adopts a more caring side when he sees Elena is there to stay, helping her to walk when she's wounded (though it can be seen in the background Elena tries to push him off) and they still share banter, Sully teasing her. By the third game, he is her unofficial father-in-law, what with her marriage to his "son", and he shows this is an attempted hug (though the laws of Yemen frown upon this) and he tries to keep Nate and Elena together, even keeping Nate's wedding ring, so it's fair to say he has become fond of her, even telling Drake to stop making his "mistakes" and alluding her to greatness, inclining his head to her after he makes his speech at the airport. Cassie Drake Though they are not seen on screen together, there is a photo of Sully holding a baby Cassie and looking out of his element. In his letter to Nate, he tells him to "warm the backgammon board" for a rematch between him and Cassie. Regarding his own father-like tendencies towards Nate, it is entirely possible he's adopted a grandfatherly role for Cassie. Chloe Frazer Sully and Chloe Frazer appear to be good friends, and are shown several times to work well together. In the second game, despite Sully's minimal screen time, he is shown to find her attractive and to appreciate her treasure-hunting skills. In the third game, Sully and Chloe interact much more and are shown to be very close, joking around with each other and even fist-bumping each other after Sully guesses what Nate is going to say at one point. Charlie Cutter Sully and Charlie Cutter are shown to be friends and it is hinted that they have worked together in the past, but Sully begins to doubt his trust in Cutter when Cutter, under the influence of Talbot's drugs, tries to kill Nate. Sully is prepared to kill Cutter to save Nate, which creates tension between the two. Despite this, Sully still cares about Cutter when he breaks his leg and is prepared to help him walk to escape Talbot's men. Charlie is a very clear example of Sully's love for Nate; willing to kill a friend for him without blinking an eye. References Category:Characters in Drake's Fortune Category:Characters in Among Thieves Category:Characters in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in A Thief's End Category:Characters in Golden Abyss Category:Characters in Eye of Indra Category:Characters in The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Characters in Uncharted comic